The new Dad
by gurl3677
Summary: It's a year after the outbreak and Daryl finds a girl he used to know, but she's not alone.  She has a three month old baby with her with his bright blue eyes. Can he accept that he's a dad?  Can he push away a girl he wants so bad he can't sleep?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! I am redoing this story.*_

Daryl was the last one in the caravan. He had one arm resting on the window sill and the other holding the wheel of his truck. It was a year after the outbreak and the group was still looking for a more permanent home. He was following the RV down a long dirt road. The RV was so big he couldn't see past it. He followed the caravan until he saw the brake lights.

The caravan had stopped at a large house. He pulled up beside the RV and turned off the truck. He leaned his arms against the steering wheel as he looked up at the house. There were two men standing on the porch with guns. Daryl grabbed his cross bow and exited his truck. He followed Rick and Shane as they walked up the walkway.

" Can I help you?" The oldest man on the porch asked.

" We don't mean you any harm. We are just looking for a place to rest up. We have women and children." Rick said. The oldest man nodded.

" We have women and children too. Got enough supplies, we could let you stay a few days." He said. Rick's shoulders dropped as tension left him.

" That would be great." He said.

" We have a generator with plenty of gas in the back so we got running water. Ya'll look like you need some hot water." The old man said. Rick nodded.

" We do. We are so grateful." He said.

" Get your people together and you can meet my people." The old man said. He said something to younger man at his right, then the young man went in the house. " Name's Rudy." The old man said as he stuck out his hand.

" Rick." Rick said as he shook Rudy's hand. Shane and Daryl introduced themselves next then Rick signaled to the group to come out the cars.

" We got five people here besides myself." Rudy started to explain as Rick's group started out of the cars and RV. " That was my son, Nick. We got his wife, Amanda, and they have a 9 year old, named Nicky here. Then there's a young woman named Jillian and she got an infant. Got plenty of..." The man's words trailed off for Daryl as soon as he heard the name Jillian.

He had known someone named Jillian. She had been his casual thing for a year before the outbreak. They'd hook up whenever he'd call her or she'd call him, only seeing each other for sex. They met at a bar one night, exchanged contact information and hung out a few times before a long night of drinking had them fall into bed together.

The next day, Daryl wanted to smack himself in the head. He hadn't wanted some bitch calling him and following him around. He knew better then to sleep at a girl's house but he had let his dick do the thinking for him. He was going to have sneak out of her place but she was awake. She came into her room with a cup of coffee when he woke up. She leaned against the door frame and told him the best news he had ever heard.

" So listen, last night was fun, really fun, but I don't want a boyfriend. If you want to get together for another night like last night, that's great, I'm up for it but I do not want a boyfriend." She said. Daryl sat up and stared at her.

" That's funny cuz I was thinkin the same thing." He said. She raised her eyebrow than.

" You were thinking you don't want a boyfriend?" She asked.

" That's not what I meant." He said. Jillian burst into laughter.

" I know, I'm just busting your balls." She said. " Look, seriously, last night was good, like shamefully good. You're a hot guy and I'd completely do this again but I really don't want anything serious. I like coming and going as I please." She said. They started their casual sex from that night on. They only talked when they were making plans to get together, they never shared their day together or talked about anything personal. He'd show up at her place, they'd have sex and he'd leave. It was ideal for the both of them.

XXXXXX

Daryl walked out of the bathroom after his shower and into the hallway. He was walking towards the stairs when he heard a door behind him open then close. A sharp intake of breath stopped him. A voice straight from his past made him turn around. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real or not. In front of him, looking as shocked as he felt, was Jillian.

" What the hell are you doin here?" Daryl asked as he came towards her. Jillian looked towards the door of the room she just left then back at him.

" I can't believe you're alive." She said. He reached her and grinned. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, surprising them both. Daryl had never been that affectionate.

" I went to you place but you were gone." He said. They pulled away and looked at each other.

" You did?" She asked.

" Yeah. As soon as I knew I was leavin, I went to get you." A small cry came from the other side of the door made Jillian jumped and look panicked for a second. Daryl frowned. " What the hell is that?"

" It is..." She paused, choosing her words carefully. " It's my baby."

" Where the hell you get a baby from?" Daryl asked. She shifted her weight around.

" I had her. She's three months old." Jillian said softly before she opened the door to the room. Daryl's mouth went tight as he followed her into the room. He was doing math in his head. Jillian walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and climbed carefully into it. " Hi." She said softly as she slipped her arms around the baby. She carefully lifted the baby up and got out of the bed.

" You were pregnant when the outbreak happen." Daryl said as she rocked the baby in her arms. Jillian nodded without looking at him. " Who's that kid's dad?" Jillian sighed and looked up at him. She walked over to him so he could see the baby better. She opened her little eyes, bright blue eyes met him.

" I didn't know I was pregnant when the outbreak happen. It was a few weeks later that I realized it." Jillian said.

" Who's that kid's dad?" Daryl asked again. He was mad. He knew they weren't a couple but he hadn't thought she was seeing anyone else.

" Her name is Avery." Jillian said as she looked back down at the baby. " Avery Dixon." She finished softly. When he didn't say anything, Jillian looked back up at him. " You're her dad."

" I ain't got a kid." Daryl said as he stared at the baby.

" Yeah, you do." She said. Avery turned her little head towards her mother's voice. She yawned and stretched out her arm before she closed her eyes. Jillian bounced her slightly. " Look, I need to lay her back down to sleep. Give me about 5 minutes and we will talk." Daryl nodded. Then he left her room without another word.

XXXXXX

Jillian went looking for him once the baby was sleeping. She met the other members of the group and was told Daryl had gone out hunting. She waited but when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, she went to bed. She climbed into her bed next to Avery and was asleep quickly. She would find him in the morning and talk to him. She understood the shock he must have been feeling. She had been pretty shocked when she realized she was pregnant.

Daryl stalked up to the house and stared up at it without going in. There was no way that baby was his. He been fucking Jillian for a year and they never once had a pregnancy scare. Yeah, they didn't use protection but there was no way that baby was his. A small nagging voice in the back of his head, told him he was wrong, she was his. He sighed and walked into the house. Either way, he was going to have to talk to her. He had to admit, he was glad to see her, glad she was alive. He quietly climbed the stairs and realized he hadn't staked out a place to sleep.

" Fuck." He said to himself.

He went to the door Jillian had went into earlier and knocked on it lightly. When no one answered, he opened the door and looked in. It was dark but he could make out the bed. He shut the door and walked in. He saw Jillian was laying in the bed, sleeping. The baby was laying beside her with a pillow on the other side of her. Jillian had one hand resting on the baby stomach's. He set his cross bow down, leaning it against the bed. He walked over to the other side and leaned down to look at the baby.

He stared at little sleeping face, trying to see if she looked at him. He sat down on the bed, not taking his eyes from her. The baby sighed and her hands twitched slightly. She turned her face towards him, her mouth hanging open. He reached out and touched her cheek. She had to be his, he knew Jillian. In his heart, he knew her and he knew Jillian wasn't sleeping with anyone else. She may have been having casual sex with him but she wasn't a whore.

" If you wake her up, I'm going to kill you." Jillian's voice startled him, making him jump.

" I ain't gonna wake her up." He snapped in a whisper.

" I went looking for you." She whispered. He nodded.

" I went out, needed to think." He said.

" What are you doing in here?" Jillian asked.

" I forget to pick out a room." He said. Jillian sighed but sat up, running her hand through her long hair.

" You can sleep in here." She said.

" You sure?" He asked. She smiled slightly.

" Yeah but on the other side of me. I don't want you to roll over and smash her." Jillian said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! *_

Daryl was laying on his side, facing away from the bed, when soft humming started to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the room. Sitting by the window, in a rocking chair, was Jillian. The moonlight was coming through the window and he could see she was holding the baby to her chest. She was rocking in the chair with her eyes closed and her head back. The baby was making soft noises while Jillian was humming. He swallowed hard as he watched her breast feed the small baby. He never thought much about babies and mothers, ignored them when he was out, but seeing her in the rocker with that baby was having a strange effect on him.

He tried to stay as still as possible as she won't know he was watching her. She was rubbing the baby's head as she rocked. After a while, the baby pulled her head back and sighed. Jillian brought her head down, opened her eyes and adjusted herself. She set the baby up on her lap, supporting her head, and started patting her back. Jillian closed her eyes again as she rocked. Avery's arm shot out as she stretched then burped.

" What a good girl." Jillian said softly as she looked at the baby. She turned her to face her and smiled. "Hi there pretty girl." The baby cooed slightly and Daryl felt his heart start to race. " You look so much like your daddy when you look at me like that, yes you do. Only you're pretty and he's handsome." She said. She leaned down and kissed the sleepy baby's cheek. " You ready to sleep now, my Avery?"

Daryl's eyes snapped shut as she stood up. He heard Jillian cross the room and a few minutes went by before he felt her climb back into bed. She laid down and he heard her adjusting the baby. Jillian's back was against his and he was surprised that he was having to resist the urge to turn and pull her close to him. His heart was beating so hard it almost hurt him. Jillian snuggled down into the bed then sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, when Daryl woke, there was a pillow where she had been laying. He heard Avery moving around and knew she was on the other side of it. He picked it up carefully and looked at the baby as she looked at him. Her eyes were his, he could see that. He had seen a few pictures of himself as a baby and could see that she looked like him. He reached out without thinking and touched her face. The baby smiled and made to grab his finger. He watched as she brought it to her mouth and started sucking it. He was so caught up in her, that he hadn't heard the door open and close.

Jillian watched the interaction between Avery and Daryl with her heart pounding. She had just gotten up to pee, thinking they both would stay asleep until she got back. Daryl moved himself closer to the baby as he watched her. She was alternating between sucking his finger and cooing. He seemed completely caught up in her. Jillian sighed which made him jump and jerk away. Avery jumped at his movement and started to cry. Daryl sat up quickly as Jillian came towards the bed.

" I didn't hurt her." He said quickly as he got out of her bed. Jillian smiled as she carefully picked the baby up.

" I know you didn't." She said as she rubbed Avery's back.

" Why's she cryin then?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

" You just startled her, that's all." Jillian said. She kissed Avery's cheek as she looked at her. " You're okay, silly girl. Daryl didn't mean to scare you." She said. She looked at him then as Avery settled down. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked slowly.

" I don't know." He said. ' Yes.' She smiled.

" Look, I'm sure this is difficult for you and I understand. I'm not going to push her on you. There is no real way to convince you that she's yours but she is." Jillian said. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

" Yeah, there is. Every Dixon baby from my great great grandpa to me and my brother, was born with a birthmark on our lower backs. Every Dixon baby has had it." He said. It was true, every blood Dixon that he knew of had the mark. His dad had always told him and Merle that if they ever got a girl pregnant and the baby had the mark, it was a Dixon. If there was no mark, no Dixon.

" What kind of mark?" Jillian asked carefully as she came towards Daryl.

" Just let me look at her back." He said. Jillian walked over to him and pulled the baby's shirt up. He moved the cloth diaper down slightly to look at her lower back. His hand started to shake as he stared at the mark on her back that looked just like his.

" She was born with it." Jillian said softly. He pulled the daiper up and adjusted Avery's shirt as the baby started kicking her legs. He backed up slightly.

" I think I need a drink." He said as he put his hand in his hair.

" Look, I need to take a shower. I'm going to take her to Amanda to watch. After my shower, we can talk if you want." She said.

" I can watch her." Daryl said quickly as he dropped his hand. Jillian looked uncertain for a few seconds. " She's my baby, why you lookin at me like that?"

" Have you ever watched a baby before?" She asked.

" No. Ain't been around babies but how hard can it be? Ain't like she can walk or nothin." Daryl said. Jillian didn't say anything and he felt himself getting mad. " Look, she's my baby, ain't she? If the world were right, you'd have told me you were pregnant and I'd had taken care of you. I'd have been there when she was born. I'm here now so let me have her."

" Okay. But you have to help her with her head. She's still pretty tiny." Daryl nodded.

" Can I piss and change first?" He asked. Jillian smiled and nodded.

He brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked the same which kind of surprised him because he felt different. Avery was his, there was no doubt in his mind but he had never thought he'd be a daddy, never wanted to be and now, in the middle of the world ending, he had become a dad. The day before he was just Daryl Dixon and now he was Daryl Dixon, the dad of a baby girl. He leaned down and spit then splashed cold water on his face. He stared at himself for a few more minutes before he walked out.

When he went back to her room he found her sitting on the bed with her legs spread. Avery was laying on the bed in between them and Jillian was talking to her. She had a hold of Avery's hands and was lightly playing with her arms. Avery was cooing up at her, making Jillian laugh. Daryl leaned against the door frame, putting his hands in his back pockets as he watched them interact.

" You're a silly girl." She said. Avery cooed loudly as she kicked her legs. " Kick them! What a strong girl you are! Yes you are!" The more Jillian talked to her, the louder the baby cooed.

" She always like that?" Daryl asked as he pushed away from the frame. He shut the door then started towards them.

" Like what?" She asked as she looked up at him.

" Like that. Kickin around and makin those noises?" Daryl asked. He sat down next to her legs.

" Well, she has just found out she can make coo so it's her favorite thing to do and I think she just found her legs because she just started kicking them like crazy a few weeks ago." Jillian said as she shifted her position.

" What you mean she found her legs?" Daryl asked. Jillian came onto her knees and swept her hands under the baby and started to pick her up.

" Babies aren't completely aware of themselves when they are newborns." Jillian moved over towards him. " Here, let me show you how to hold her." Jillian said.

Daryl brought his arms up to his chest and Jillian carefully placed Avery in them. He stared down at Avery's face as Jillian withdrew from him. She adjusted his arms and hands so Avery could be more comfortable. Avery locked eyes with him and he was surprised that she held his gaze. Jillian pulled away and watched them for a few minutes.

" I just changed her so she will be fine but if she isn't, I'm sure one of the ladies can help you." She said. Avery's hand came up and grabbed his shirt. " Are you sure this is okay?" Jillian asked.

" Yeah." Was all Daryl could say. Jillian nodded as her chest grew tight. She forced herself to stand then. She patted his shoulder and walked away.

" I won't be long." She said before she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! *_

Daryl barely heard the door shut when she left. He glanced behind him, saw she had left, then looked down at the baby. As carefully as he could, he got up. He moved to the top of the bed and sat down, leaning against the head board. She was cooing and looking up at him. Her little fingers had made their way in between two buttons on his shirt and were touching his skin.

" Hey." He said quietly. " I'm your dad, your daddy. Sorry I ain't been around, I didn't know about you, didn't know your mama was still alive." He said. He wanted to touch her face but was too scared of hurting her to move his arms. " I'm here now." He noticed then that her fingers were opening and closing against him. He looked down then carefully moved his arm. He took her hand out from his shirt. She clutched his finger and brought it to her mouth. He grinned down at her. " Your mama liked to do that too." He felt himself blush as he looked up then back at her. " Sorry, that wasn't right. Shouldn't be talkin bout what your mama like to do to me." He said. He took his fingers away from her hand then ran them down her cheek. " Damn, your skin is soft, just like your mama's." She turned her head towards his fingers, her mouth opening slightly. " You're so damn beautiful." He whispered. " Oh, sorry. Shouldn't be swearing around you, huh?"

Daryl stood up and started bouncing her the way he had seen Jillian do. He walked over to the rocker and sat down with her. She never took her eyes from his face. He felt like she was trying to memorize his face, she seemed as captivate by him as he was by her. He started rocking lightly as he held her closer to him. He was biting his lip as he watched her. She cooed up at him.

" You look like your mama, you know that? Your mama is beautiful, too beautiful to have been with me." He continued to watch her as she watched him. " I'm gonna teach you so much stuff, how to hunt, how to skin animals, how to fight. You gonna know everythin."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian hurried up and washed herself. She didn't want to leave Daryl alone with her for too long. She could feel how uncomfortable he was and had hoped he hadn't seen how nervous she was about leaving her there. She took the fastest shower in her life. She shut the water off and got ready in record time. She left the bathroom and went back to her room. She was stunned when she walked in. Daryl was standing with his back to her, looking out the window.

" Ya see that?" She heard Daryl saying. He adjusted his arms so Jillian could see Avery was sitting up in his arms. He had one arm around her waist and the other under her butt. He was swaying slightly as he bounced his arms gently. "Those are trees and that green stuff is grass. Those are woods out there, ya gonna like them. They smell good right after it rains. I'm gonna check them to make sure they're safe then I'm takin you out there. You ain't gonna be a whiney girl, Dixon's don't whine. I ain't gonna let ya. Your mama don't whine, only woman I ever meant that didn't whine and complain." He said. Jillian cleared her throat, making him turn around.

" Hey." She said softly. Daryl looked down at Avery then back at Jillian. She noticed he tighten his hold on Avery. " She been good?"

" Yeah." He said as she came towards them. Avery started kicking her legs harder as soon as she saw Jillian. Jillian smiled and waved to her.

" You okay with her or do you want me to take her?" She asked.

" You ain't got to take her." Daryl said as he turned away. Jillian smiled. She came up to his side.

" You want to take her outside?" She asked.

" Got to check the woods first." He said as he stared out the window. Suddenly he jumped and looked down at the baby. " She's pissin on me!" He said quickly. Jillian laughed as he faced her. She took Avery from him and moved to the dresser in the room. It was sitting by her rocker. Daryl took his shirt off and quickly wiped his arm with it.

" Baby's tend to do that." She said.

She had regular diapers but was trying to use them at night. She was standing at the dresser and carefully laid the baby down on the blanket she had spread there. She placed her hand on the baby's stomach then looked at Daryl who was standing off to her side, by the window. He was still wiping down his arm and hand. Her breath caught in her throat, she had forgotten what he looked like without a shirt. His upper body had always been enough to turn her on. He looked better then she remembered him looking. She hadn't realized she was staring until Avery squealed and Daryl looked up at them.

" What the hell you staring at me like that for?" He asked. Jillian shook her head as she felt herself blush. She looked back at Avery and started to undo her diaper. Her hair fell over her shoulder, covering her face. She rolled her eyes at herself but she couldn't help it. She hadn't been with anyone since him and was feeling the need for physical love.

" Just making sure you're okay, making sure you're going to live." She said quickly.

" Left my stuff in the truck. I have to get another shirt." Daryl said. He came up to her side then. "Where you gonna be?" Jillian busied herself with changing Avery so she won't have to look at him.

" Down stairs. Breakfast will be cooking." She said. He nodded.

" See you there." He said.

To her surprise, Daryl leaned down and kissed Avery's head. He swept his hand over the top of her head as he sighed. Jillian looked at him. He glanced at her then straighten up, never breaking eye contact with her. He nodded his head then left the room. Jillian closed her eyes as her shoulders sagged. She sighed then shook herself. She smiled down at the baby.

" Come on, baby girl, let's dress you in something cute." She said.

The group Jillian had settled with right after the outbreak, had raided some houses and the town close by and had been able to get her all sorts of baby clothes, baby needs and diapers. She felt lucky to be with such people that were willingly to help her so much. They had even stayed up with her when she had gone into labor. She had Avery in the bathtub in the one of the bathrooms. The house had four bathrooms. They had decided that the clean up was going to be easier with her in the bathroom. She hadn't told anyone in her group or Daryl's group that he was the dad.

She choose a little pink dress and pulled on the plastic diaper cover to save her dress or anyone's shirts if Avery peed again. She kissed the baby's head then headed out of the bedroom. Avery was cooing as she walked down the hallway. She smiled as the smell of coffee came to her. She could hear everyone talking from the ground floor of the house. As Jillian reached the stairs she looked down and saw Daryl coming up with two bags slung over his shoulders. He was looking down but raised his head as the sound of Avery's cooing. His eyes went right to her and he smiled without thinking. He looked up at Jillian and cleared his throat.

" So, I'm just gonna stay in your room so I can be with her." He said. Jillian smiled a little and nodded.

" I'd like that but she gets up about two to three times during the night." She said.

" Didn't hear it her last night." He said. Jillian nodded again.

" Okay, well we will see you down stairs." She said as she started down the stairs. He moved to give her room to past and when she did, he glanced over his shoulder and looked right at her ass. He shook himself and looked forward. He adjusted the bags again then started walking quickly. He wanted to drop off his stuff then get the baby. Now that he had held her once and hadn't broken her, he wanted to hold her again.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! *_

Jillian walked into the kitchen and found everyone was there already. Amanda came up to her with a big smile. She was about 5 foot 6 in and had blond hair and green eyes. She and Jillian were like sisters to each other. Amanda had gotten her through the pregnancy and labor because she was a nurse and a mother. She clapped her hands and held them out for Avery who started kicking.

" Where was my beautiful girl this morning?" She asked. Jillian leaned in to whisper so no one would hear them. She didn't know if Daryl wanted to group to know he was Avery's dad.

" You know Daryl, the guy with a the cross bow that came with the group yesterday?" She whispered.

" Yeah?" Amanda whispered. Jillian looked at her then and Amanda's eye widen. Amanda knew all about Daryl. " That's him? Holy shit, what are the chances?" She wanted to ask more about him but Daryl came into the kitchen.

" Hey." He said to Jillian. He reached out and took one of Avery's hand. " She looks pretty."

" Thanks." Jillian said. His group was looking at him shock. He never interacted with Carl and hardly interacted with them so they were surprised to see him talking to Jillian and holding the baby's hand. Neither Jillian or Daryl had told them they had a past.

" So can I hold her?" He said slowly. Jillian turned away from the group and moved into him to whisper.

" You don't have to ask to hold her. She's yours." Jillian said softly.

He put his hands under Avery's arms and carefully took her from Jillian, shocking his group into silence. He adjusted her in his arms while he looked down at her. He had her sitting up like he had when they were looking out the window, her back to his chest. He was surprised at how natural holding her was becoming for him. He faced the group while bouncing her lightly. He looked up at the group slowly, noticing them staring at him.

" What the hell ya'll lookin at?" Daryl snapped.

" You're holding a baby." Dale said.

" Someone let you hold their baby." Andrea said. " You don't even like people." Daryl frowned and tighten his hold on her.

" She's mine, I can hold her when I want." He said.

" What do you mean, she's yours?" Rick asked as he leaned against the counter.

" What's hard to understand bout that?" He snapped. " She's my baby." Jillian saw the confusion on every one's face and stepped forward. She placed her hand on his arm.

" Daryl and I had a relationship before the outbreak. I found out I was pregnant right after the world ended. We didn't know each other were still alive until yesterday." She said. His group looked from one person to the next. Jillian frowned slightly but Daryl just shook his head.

" I'm takin her outside." Was all he said before he walked out. Jillian followed after him and out the kitchen door.

XXXXXXXXX

" What is wrong with those people?" Jillian asked when she shut the door. Daryl was walking through the backyard.

" They don't like me and I don't like them." He said as she caught up to him. " You got a lot of food here and shit?"

" Yeah, we do." Jillian asked. He slowed his pace so she could walk slowly beside him.

" She got everything she needs?"

" So far. Everything month Rudy and Nick go to the town and raid it for supplies and they always bring stuff back for her." Jillian said.

" How'd you have her?" Daryl asked.

Flashback:

Jillian woke in the middle of the night with a sharp pain going through her low in her abdomen. She turned onto her back and sat up. She put her hand on her stomach and felt it growing hard as the pain moved through her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as the pain increased. She tried to slow her breathing until it started to go down.

As carefully as she could, she got up and started towards the door. She needed Amanda. Since she hadn't had an ultrasound, and they were just going on the date of her last period, they had figured she was about 39 weeks pregnant. Rudy had a stack of calendars that had been using to count down her weeks as well. She knew the baby could come any day but now she was nervous. Her mind went to Daryl, what would he had done if he was there with her?

She walked across the hall and knocked on Amanda's and Nick's room as another contraction hit her. She rested her hand on the door frame and put her head down as she called out to her friend. She had had a few braxton hicks but they were nothing to these contractions so she knew it was time. She placed her hand under her stomach The door flew open and Nick was standing there with his short hair sticking up.

" What's wrong?" Nick had taken to Jillian like she was his sister. She looked up at him.

" My labor started." Jillian said.

Amanda had been a nurse before the outbreak so she knew how to check Jillian and the baby through the labor process. Nick and Rudy took turns rubbing her back and legs. She was in labor for 10 hours when her water broke in the kitchen. Amanda had her up and walking around the house to help move things along. Jillian had been embarrassed but Rudy laughed and told her there had been worst things on the floor and to not worry about it.

She had been in labor for almost 24 hours when then need to push almost overwhelmed her. Nick started a bath for her and Amanda help her to the bathroom. Nick and Rudy started outside while Amanda helped her out of her shorts and panties. She helped her into the water then let Nick in. Jillian was in so much pain, modesty went out the window plus she had a shirt on.

Nick rubbed her back while Amanda sat on the floor by her legs. The two of them encouraged Jillian as she pushed. She kept her eyes closed and had managed not to scream even though she wanted too. She didn't want to scare Nicky. She swore a few times as she gripped Nick's hand. She pushed for 45 minutes before the baby came out. Everyone was crying as they pulled the baby out of the water. Amanda cleaned out her mouth then Avery let out a scream, making Jillian cry harder.

End flashback.

" So that Nick saw you naked?" Daryl asked. They had stopped in the middle of the yard. They were sitting together under a weeping willow that was there.

" Well no, my stomach was so big that he couldn't see past it." Jillian said. Daryl was looking at her.

" Hard to image you big. You don't look like you had a baby. You ain't changed at all." He said. She smiled slightly.

" Is that a good thing?" She asked. Daryl nodded then looked away from her. He turned Avery around so he could look at her face. He had been holding her the entire time they had been talking. Avery looked up at him.

" She's beautiful." Daryl said softly as Avery reached her hand towards him. Daryl brought her to his face. She grabbed his goatee and pulled as she cooed. " She looks like you." He said. Jillian felt her stomach flutter.

" I think she looks like you." Jillian said.

Daryl stuck his tongue out at the baby who slapped it when she saw it. He was surprising Jillian and himself at how comfortable he felt around Avery. He had been nervous to hold her at first but after the first hold, he just wanted her with him. He brought his knees up so he could rest her against his legs. Her butt was resting against his waist, her back and head against his legs. He took a hold of her hands and slowly moved them around as she cooed.

" Nah, I ain't beautiful." He said. Jillian moved so she could sit by him and watch her too.

" She should start to get hungry soon." She said. " I started her on baby cereal about two weeks ago so do you want to feed it to her when she's ready."

" I ain't ever fed a baby before." Daryl said without looking away from Avery.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! *_

The rest of the day Daryl held Avery whenever he could. He loved the feeling of her little body against his. He loved having his hand on her chest, feeling her breath. He was completely shocked at how he felt towards her, how such a tiny person could effect him so much. He helped Jillian feed her the cereal, watched when Jillian changed her and sat on the bed when it was time for Avery to nurse. He kept her to him and talked to her as Jillian washed her cloth diapers. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and ignored almost everyone but her and Jillian and he barely talked to Jillian. He didn't even mind when she cried. Avery seemed as taken by him as he was by her.

When she started getting tired and was ready for one of her naps, Daryl had taken her to their room and rocked her in the rocker. He held her close even after she had fallen asleep. He stared down at her face while he gently touched her cheeks and chin. He couldn't believe how tiny she was. He only laid her in the bed because Jillian had made him. She had a crib set up in the room but told him Avery napped in her bed. He laid in the bed and stared at her while she slept. When he was alone with her, he whispered that he loved her then kissed her cheek.

Before bed, Daryl sat on the bed while Jillian nursed her. He watched her as she rocked and nursed. Jillian had put a regular diaper on her. When Avery pulled off, Jillian quickly adjusted herself. Daryl had seen her naked more times then she could count but she was feeling shy around him. He had looked away when she moved the baby to the other side. Jillian looked away, thinking he hadn't wanted to see her.

At bedtime, Jillian laid her in the crib carefully as to not wake her. He watched she bent down and covered her up. Jillian sighed as she smiled. She rubbed the baby's cheeks and chin. He was surprised to see how gentle Jillian was with her. He knew Jillian had a temper. He had seen her mad before, he knew mad sex with her was sometimes the best sex they had.

He shook his head to clear it. He should not be thinking about sex. If he starting thinking about sex, he won't stop. She had always had that power over him. If he started thinking about her in the morning or while he was at work, before the outbreak, then he was fucked for the whole day. Her body had once been his playground and he hadn't had sex since their last night together. Now she was leaning down in front of him in tight dark gray yoga pants and a dark blue tank top and his eyes were drinking her. The only difference in her body were her tits and they were bigger and looked firmer. He was dying to get his hands on her but he didn't think they were at that place anymore. He had wanted her since he first saw her again but hadn't made a move. He didn't feel right about it. They'd been apart for a year and he had just learned he was daddy.

Jillian finished adjusting the blankets over the baby and pulled away. She turned towards the bed as he looked away from her. He turned onto his left side, giving her his back. Her shoulders dropped as she frowned. He was acting like he didn't want anything to do with her. He had only been talking to her about the baby. She was suddenly very nervous about laying with him. When he got in her bed the night before, she had been so tired, she hadn't thought about it. Now she slowly walked over to the door and turned the light off. She was wringing her hands together as she crossed the room. As carefully as she could, she crawled into bed.

Both were laying down, not facing each other, and as far away from each other as they could be. Avery was cooing lowly and loudly. Jillian was smiling in the dark. After a few minutes she heard Daryl start to move. She quickly rolled over and grabbed his arm. He was getting ready to get out of bed. She shook her head at him and he slowly laid back down so he was facing her.

" What is she doing?" He whispered. She turned so she was facing him, letting go of his arm.

" Trying not to fall asleep. She will do this for a little bit then she will go to sleep but if you get up, she will snap awake and be cranky." Jillian said.

They went back to listening to her again. Jillian's eyes drifted away from him but his stayed glued on her. Since she was nursing, she was wearing her bra to bed and had her left arm under her pillow and her right arm was tucked under her tits, making them stand out even more. He glanced at her face but she had a faraway look in her eyes so he let his eyes go to her cleavage. He carefully reached under the blanket and adjusted himself in his boxers as he stared at her. He wanted to look away but couldn't. He wanted her so bad he was almost sweating. He kept imaging her hands on him, his mouth on hers.

' Shit.' He swore to himself. He was rock hard and knew it wasn't going anywhere. He flopped to his back and got up.

" What are you doing? You can't walk around." She hissed.

" I ain't. I'm gonna outside. I can't sleep." He snapped. She watched as he walked over to the door and quietly slipped out into the hall.

He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He went inside and locked the door. He moved to the tub and sat on the edge. He stared down at himself. When they were camping, and he got to thinking about her, he'd just jack off in his sleeping bag and no one knew. His tent had been far from everyone else's so he could just do it whenever he wanted. But now, he was locked up in a bathroom like he was a teenager again. He adjusted his boxers so he sticking out and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. He closed his eyes and imaged her in front of him again as he took a hold of himself. He imaged one of his favorite times with her.

Flashback:

Jillian had books and her bag laying of her coffee table when he got to her apartment one night. She let him in then closed the door behind him. She locked the door and when she turned back around to face him, Daryl picked her up quickly. He carried her over to her table and swept his arm across it, knocking everything on the floor. He set her on it then started undoing his pants.

" Get them off." He ordered in a low voice. Jillian's lips were parted as she breathed hard. She quickly kicked off her shoes then started undoing her pants. He dropped his pants and pulled himself out of his boxers. When she wasn't moving as fast as he wanted, he reached out and yanked down her pants and panties. " Lay down."

She laid down on the table as she watched him with wide eyes. She loved it when he ordered her around during sex. It turned her on more. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table. He had been thinking about her since he woke up and the day couldn't have ended fast enough for him. He climbed onto her table and came into her so fast, she cried out. His mouth claimed hers as he started thrusting hard. She sucked his tongue as her hands pulled his hair.

" Fuckin shit, woman!" He moaned before he buried his mouth into her neck. " Your body makes me feels so fuckin good! I gonna fuck you forever!"

He pulled out of her, making her whine. He flipped her over unto her stomach and came into her again. Jillian's hands went out to the edge of the table as he moved as fast as he could. She moaned as she tossed her head back. He had his hands on her hips but brought one hand into her hair. He yanked it as she started to tremble. Hearing her orgasm around him only made he start fucking her harder and faster. She liked it rough, hard, and dirty, she was his perfect match in the bedroom. He bit his lip as he started to cum inside her.

End flashback

Warm, hot fluid flowed over his hand as his legs shot out before he could stop them. He had his eyes closed and his head back as he came hard. Daryl bit his lip to stop himself from groaning too loud. He kept his pace up on himself as his stomach jerked. His breath was racing and his heart was slamming. His mind went blank as his orgasm started to end. He lowed his head and opened his eyes. He looked down at himself, seeing he was completely limp in his hand. He panted as he started to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When he slipped back into her room after he had cleaned up, both girls were quiet. He crept over to the crib and saw Avery sleeping with her mouth hanging open. Her little hands were resting against her stomach and she sighed deeply, making her whole body jump. She opened and closed her mouth then but stayed asleep. He crept back to the bed and laid down, facing Jillian. She was sleeping in the same position he had left her in.

Daryl moved as close to her as he dared. He reached out to touch her hair but stopped himself. He brought his hand down to the bed and clutched the sheet to keep from touching her. He wanted to know if her hair and skin were as soft as he remembered it being but he didn't dare allow himself to find out. He had to get used to being a daddy and being around a baby, he didn't need a woman getting in the way of that. Even if that woman was his baby's mother, and even if that woman had been the woman of his dreams since he meant her.

XXXXXXXXX

Jillian's eyes slowly opened as Avery started to whimper. She was hot and quickly realized she was laying her chest against Daryl's. He had his arm around her waist, gripping her hard. She had one hand resting on his neck and one leg in between his, nestled against his balls. She could feel how hard he was and she felt chills swept through her right away. She stared up at him then. His hair was sticking up in weird places, making her smile. She untangled herself from him as Avery started to whimper louder.

Daryl felt her moving away from him and get out of bed. He opened his eyes and tried not to sigh. He had woke up when she had rolled around and nudged herself against him. He had been laying there for about a half hour, he figured, staring at her while she slept. Jillian was pulling her long hair up as she walked over to the crib. She leaned over as the baby grew louder.

" Avery, quiet down before you wake him up. Daryl Dixon is not a fun guy to wake up." She playful scolded her. She swept her hands under the baby and gently picked her up. Daryl closed his eyes as she turned around.

Avery continued to whimper, even crying a little as he heard her walk around the bed. Jillian sighed as she sat in the rocker. He wanted to roll over and watch but he didn't move. He heard the rocker and rustle of clothes as Avery started to cry a little louder. Jillian shhed her then the crying stopped and was replaced with the soft noises the baby made when she nursed.

She nursed her for a while then Daryl heard her readjust her clothes. She stood up and went to the dresser. She changed Avery while whispering to her then she walked back over to the dresser. He heard her moving around a few seconds before Avery started to nurse again. Daryl shifted so he could put his right arm straight out under the pillow. She'd no choice but to lay on it then. After a while, Jillian stood up and started back around the bed. He opened his eyes as she walked over to the crib. She laid Avery back down then covered her up. She stood up straight and reached behind her head to undo her hair. He watched as it tumbled down her back, the length almost reaching her ass. He couldn't stop his sigh. He wanted to feel her hair again, in his hands, across his chest, touching his thighs. As she started to turn around, he closed his eyes.

Jillian walked back over to the bed and picked up the covers. She slipped into the bed and noticed his arm was under her pillow. She paused for a few seconds before she laid down, pulling the blankets around her. She snuggled into them and sighed. Daryl's other arm shot out and grabbed her by the waist. Jillian jumped in surprise as he pulled her towards him. He nestled his head in her neck. She waited for a few minutes but he didn't move again, his breathing slow and even.

She started to relax in his arms after a while. He knew he shouldn't have touched her, but he did it without thinking. He reached for her without meaning too. As soon as Daryl's arm went around her waist, he realized what he was doing but it was too late. If he pulled away, she'd know he was awake so he nestled against her and pretended he was still asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! *_

_Jillian was standing in the middle of the living room with the TV on when he came into her apartment. He shut and locked the door then put his keys on her table as he walked by. She had the news on but as he got closer to her, she turned it off and went into her room, with him following. She had a rough day at work, she was a waitress and hated it, and she called him to come over. She needed to relax and couldn't think of a better way then with Daryl Dixon. She pulled her shirt off and faced him with a smile. He grinned as he started undoing the buttons of his shirt._

_" Rough day?" He asked. _

_" Everyone was pissing me off so bad." She said as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor._

_" So it's angry sex then?" Daryl asked as he sat on her bed and started undoing his laces. She climbed into her bed and over to him. She put her arms around his shoulders and started kissing his neck. She moved her hands to his pecs and ran her nails down his chest and stomach hard. " Angry sex it is." He said as he kicked off his boots. He turned around and kissed her hard, pushing her down on to her back._

_" Angry sex." She said softly as he started kissing her neck._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_" Hurry the fuck up, Brother!" Merle yelled as he rushed out of their trailer. They were packing up their bags and tossing them into Daryl's truck. Daryl was standing in their kitchen, trying to reach Jillian. The phone was just ringing and ringing. Her voice mail wasn't picking up and neither was her cell phone. He slammed the phone down and grabbed his bags. _

_He was driving like a mad man with Merle shouting and yelling at him. He wanted to take off for the woods and couldn't understand why Daryl was driving deeper into the city. It was night and people were running around outside, screaming. Some people were attacking others and eating them. Merle suddenly realized where they were going._

_" Please tell me we ain't gonna to get that bitch?" Merle snapped. Daryl was still not talking so Merle nodded his head. " Yeah, on second thought, that's a good idea. World might be endin but we are still gonna need to be fucked."_

_" You ain't touching her! She's mine!" Daryl snapped. _

_He yanked the truck into a parking space but didn't see her car anywhere. He jumped out of his truck and took off running towards her porch. When he reached her door, he saw it was hanging open. Fear gripped him but he raised up his cross bow and started in. Her apartment was a mess. He walked through her dining room and living room. He called out to her and got no answer. He walked into her room and saw blood all over her sheets. _

_" Jillian!" He yelled out. " Answer me!" He yelled. He saw her drawers were pulled out. He crept to her bathroom and had a look around. " Jillian!" He yelled, knowing it was doing no good. He refused to look at her bed, refused to think that blood was hers. His arms dropped as he leaned against her wall. Something on her dresser caught his eye so he walked over to it quickly. _

_In a frame was a picture of her and Daryl. It was one of a few pictures she taken off them. They had been drunk and laying in her bed in that picture. She had held the camera up and put her face next to his. His face was red but he was smiling. She was grinning into the camera too. They had taken a lot of pictures that night. Some of just their faces and some had been dirty. He had never noticed that she had framed a picture of them._

_Daryl picked up the frame and broke it. He took the picture of it then went back to her bathroom. Two of her favorite perfumes were sitting on her sink, PINK by Victoria Secret and Strawberries and Champagne by Victoria Secret. He picked them both up and smelled them before he stuffed the bottles into the side pockets of his cargo pants. He went back into her room and grabbed her pillow. He put it to his face, it still smelled like her. He left her apartment slowly, taking one last look at her place before he shut the door._

_He hide her perfume and the picture from Merle. He didn't want to listen to Merle's mouth about it, he knew Merle was going to call him names. They never spoke of her again. At night, when he was alone, he slept with her pillow and when her scent started to come off it, he sprayed it with her perfume. He would hold the picture of them two of them up and stare at her, sometimes touching her face._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl slowly woke up to the sounds of Avery cooing. He was laying on his left side and realized Jillian was laying against his back. She was laughing softly as she talked to the baby. He ran his hand over his face then carefully turned around. Jillian glanced behind her then back at the baby. She picked her up then moved away from him.

" Sorry, I thought she'd be quieter." Jillian said.

" It's okay, you can leave her in bed." He said quickly. She looked at him then laid Avery down so she was in between them. Daryl caught Avery's attention as soon as Jillian pulled away. She slowly reached her hand up to him.

" I think she is getting used to you." Jillian said. She was sitting indian style on the bed. She tilted her head back and started gathering up her hair. Daryl's eyes shifted to her. Her tank top came up slightly, revealing her stomach. He had always loved her stomach. He pulled his eyes away from her and looked down at Avery who was still staring at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, making her smile.

" Think she likes me?" He asked.

" I think so. I would tell her about you. Every since she was born, I have been showing her your picture." She said softly after she had pulled her hair into a bun. She dropped her arms to her legs. Daryl brought his hand to Avery's stomach. He started rubbing it.

" What happen to you?" He asked.

" When?" Jillian asked.

" The night the world took a shit. I was at your house, we had sex, I left but when I came back, your apartment was a mess and there was blood all over your bed. Your door was hangin open." He said.

" Well, not long after you left, one of those walkers came to my door. It was hitting my door so I opened it, I didn't know it wasn't alive person. It came after me but I fought it off. It followed me to my room and I hit it with one of my lamps until it stopped moving. I tried to call you but no one answered so I left. I didn't know where you lived since you never told me. So I just took off, I didn't know what to do." Jillian said. Daryl looked up at her but she was looking at Avery.

" How did you end up here?"

" I found it by driving around. They took me in and a few weeks after I was here I realized I was pregnant." She said.

" Were you upset?" Daryl asked. She shrugged.

" I don't know. I was scared about being pregnant and having a baby without a doctor around. I was scared there'd be something wrong with the baby. I didn't know how I could care for a baby with the world being this way. I worried about how I would get things she'd need." She said.

" Had a name picked out if she was a boy?" He asked. Jillian's eyes went right to his as she nodded.

" Yeah. I was going to name him after you." She said, completely shocking him. " Daryl Dixon the Second was going to be his name."


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! *_

Things continued to go on for a few more weeks. During the day, he held Avery whenever he could. He'd hold her, her back to his chest, his arm around her waist and the other under her little butt, and he'd walk around the house or backyard. He'd tell her what stuff was, knowing she didn't understand. She'd coo at him as he talked. The group was surprised by him. Sometimes he'd rock her as they stood, kissing the sides of her head. A few people had even heard him tell her he loved her.

When she took naps, he'd lay in the bed with her, either sleeping too or watching her sleep. When Jillian nursed in their room, he'd sit on the bed and watch. Every thing about Avery surprised him and amazed him. He never wanted her far from his sight. He even took her out into woods a few times a week. He still kept to himself, only talking to the group when he had too. He only talked to Jillian if it was about Avery.

At night, he'd watch Jillian sleep. Three to four nights a week, he'd lock himself in the bathroom. After the outbreak, his sex drive had dropped off. He'd still think about her and sex and still had to jack off every once and a while, but having her in front of him again and in his bed, made his sex drive jump through the roof. He'd either tell her he was going outside or he'd wait until she went to sleep then he'd go to the bathroom and rub one out while thinking about her. He couldn't help himself, sometimes his hands hurt from him wanting to touch her but he never allowed himself too. She was his baby's mama, not his personal sexual playground anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had been in the house about three weeks the group decided to have a bonfire.

Daryl stood by the crib while Jillian tucked the sleeping baby in. He watched as she arranged the blankets around Avery then how she bent down and kissed her forehead. He followed her out of the room, staring at her ass. He already knew he was going to be in the bathroom that night. She was wearing his favorite jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He sat across the fire from her, watching as the light played off her features. Her smile was still stunning and her eyes sparkled as she talked. They took turns checking on the baby who stayed asleep. Jillian was leaning into Amanda, whispering something to the other girl, while Daryl's hands were opening and closing against his pants. He wanted her so bad, he couldn't think of anything else. He was tired of using his hand, he wanted to feel her again, wanted her to want him and decided to finally do something about it.

Jillian had went in to check on Avery again. She had her back to the stairs and was quietly closing the door when she heard something. She turned around and saw Daryl coming up the stairs. She looked away and took a deep breath. She turned towards him and started walking. He was half way up the stairs when she reached the top.

" She's okay, still sleeping." She said. He nodded as he continued walking. She started down towards him and when they reached each other, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her upper, left arm. She looked him quickly, feeling like his blue eyes were piercing right into her soul.

" Thought about you, a lot." Daryl said, his voice low. Jillian took a deep breath.

" You did?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded.

" Wondered what happen to you and where you were." They were quiet for a few minutes and she wondered if he could hear her heart beating. " Did you think about me?" She nodded.

" Yeah, of course I did. I had your baby inside me." She said. Daryl dropped her arm suddenly. He took a step away from her. She had thought about him, but because she was pregnant by him, not because she wondered about him or missed him. Jillian frowned as an expression passed over his face, an expression she didn't recognize.

" You ain't got to check on her anymore. I'm gonna bed." He said.

Without another word to her, Daryl walked up the stairs and down the hall. She turned around to see him disappear into their room. She looked away then sank down to the stairs. He had been staring so hard at her, she had felt naked in front of him. He had virtually ignored her if he wasn't talking about Avery, had hardly looked at her since they found each other, and now he was been staring at her, reducing her knees to water. She brought her hand to her chest as she closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths. There was a moment there she had thought he was going to kiss her but than he pulled away and the moment was over.

Jillian waited on the stairs for a few minutes before she stood up. She walked back up the stairs on shaky legs. She walked down the hall and slipped into their room. She could make out his figure in their bed. He was laying on his side, the left side and was facing the crib. She walked around to her side of the bed and slipped off her shoes. She could hear her heart in her ears as the blood rushed through her. She wanted him, she wanted him to kiss her again, to pull her under him and slide inside her. She wanted him to make her tremble in the way only he had.

She could see his eyes were closed. She quietly undid her jeans and stepped out of them. He opened his eyes and looked at her, not hiding the fact that they moved down her legs then back up. She was only wearing a white, v neck shirt and her black panties that looked like tight little shorts. Jillian felt heat start to flow through her, starting in between her legs. She picked up the blankets and slipped into the bed, beside him.

She expected him to come to her, expected him to reach for her. She was expecting him to move his hands down her legs before crushing her under his body. Jillian licked her lips without thinking as she looked at him. What she wasn't expecting was for him to turn away from her, giving her his back. Her hopes dropped out as a cold wave moved through her. He laid there a few minutes before he got out of bed quickly and grabbed his pants. He put them on without looking at her, without turning around, than he walked out of their room.

Jillian laid on her back after their door shut behind him. She sighed and rested her hands on her stomach. She had lost all her pregnancy weight, she hadn't put that much on to begin with. She didn't have stretch marks or anything that showed she had just had a baby expect for her breasts. He acted like he couldn't stand her. Her eyes stung with tears she refused to let fall. She kicked the blankets off then got out of bed to put her pajama pants on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl sat on the bathroom floor, his back to against the tub, his eyes shut and his hand moving quickly against himself. He knew he was going to cum soon, could feel it building with every stroke. He had turned the sink on to cover his groans because lately he had began to moan louder when he came. He bit his lip as he thought about her in those damn panties. What the hell had she been thinking? He wondered. His mind crashed as he started to orgasm. His head fell back as he groaned low and hard.

He panted from his spot on the floor as his balls started to relax. He cursed as his hand slowed down. His body was tingling from cumming. His orgasm had felt good but it was nowhere near what they had been when he had been inside her. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had thought about her because he missed her, because he realized he cared about her and what had happen to her. He sighed and put his clean hand into his hair. He didn't want to just have sex with her and if she didn't want him for more than that, then he was going to stay away from her. In the morning he was going to move out of her room. He had too, if he didn't he was sure he was going to lose his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! *_

The first time Avery woke up that night, Jillian noticed Daryl wasn't in bed with her. She fed the baby, changed her then put her back to bed. She carefully crept through her room and out to the hall. She closed the door quietly then made her way to the stairs. The house was dark and silent as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the living room, she saw him sleeping on the couch.

He was laying on his back with one arm flung over his eyes and his other arm hanging off the couch. She walked over to him then crouched down between the couch and coffee table. He had a pillow and a blanket so she reached out and gently touched him right arm, the arm that was hanging off the couch. When he didn't move, she shook him again and said his name.

" Daryl?" She whispered. He jumped awake and looked at her quickly.

" What's wrong?" He asked. " What's wrong with the baby?" Jillian shook her head.

" Nothing. She's sleeping." She said. He frowned and grabbed his blanket.

" Then what the hell you bothering me for?" He snapped as he turned over, giving her his back. Jillian sat back, shocked by his reaction. Daryl closed his eyes, knowing he won't go back to sleep if she stayed there.

" I guess nothing." She said softly.

" Then go the fuck to bed. You can't see a man's tryin to sleep?" He made himself snap. Jillian got up slowly and walked away. Daryl tilted his head back and watched her walk up the stairs. He turned back onto his back and sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week moved slowly for Jillian. Daryl didn't come back to her bed, he stayed sleeping on the couch. He didn't even talk to her. In the mornings he'd come into her room, wait until Avery was ready for the day, then take her and walk away. Jillian won't follow after him. She made sure to know where he was with the Avery, but she didn't go up to him. He'd return to the baby to her when Avery needed to eat. He didn't even come into her room to watch her feed her anymore. Jillian was miserable but trying to not let it show. The week after was even worst for her. Amanda finally pulled her aside and demanded to know what was wrong with her friend.

" What the hell is going on with you?" Amanda asked. They were sitting in Jillian's room. She was feeding Avery and Amanda was sitting on her bed. Jillian sighed as she rubbed Avery's cheek.

" It's Daryl. I was so excited that he was alive, that he had made it and was here. But now, he won't even talk to me. He's never treated me like this. He doesn't sleep here, he acts like he hates me. He only comes around for her, I'm he wants her but I thought he'd be glad to see me too." She said softly. " You know, I cried to weeks after the outbreak. I thought he was dead, then he pops up out of nowhere and I was beside myself. I thought... I don't know what I thought." She finished with a sigh.

" I saw he's sleeping on the couch." Amanda said. Jillian looked at her.

" This is my fault. I know what type of relationship him and I had before, I had no right to hope we could actually have something else now that the world is over. I'm guess I'm just emotional from having her." She said.

" Do you want to be with him?" She asked,

" Yeah, I do." Jillian said honestly.

Daryl was starting up the stairs when he figured Jillian should be done feeding the baby. He heard a door in the hallway open the close quickly. He looked up and saw Amanda coming down the stairs, holding the baby. Daryl frowned slightly as Amanda looked down to him. He had nothing against the girl but she was frowning at him and holding his baby.

" Get in that room and make my friend feel better." Amanda snapped.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Daryl asked as he reached for the baby. Amanda moved away from him quickly.

" You upset my best friend, now you fix it. The whole time she has been here she has does nothing but think about you. Than you show up then act like a dick. Get in there and fix it, make her feel better. Whatever you did before that made her happy, get in there and do it now." Amanda snapped again. She quickly walked past him with Avery cooing. Daryl sighed and looked up towards Jillian's room.

Jillian was changing her shirt. She had leaked a little bit of milk on her shirt and wanted to change before she went down the stairs. Her back was to the door when it opened. She glanced behind her and saw Daryl walking in slowly. He looked up at her then closed the door. Jillian sighed as she picked up her shirt and slipped it on. He wasn't talking and she didn't know what to say. She finally turned to face him and found him standing right behind her.

He brought one hand into her hair while the other went around her waist. He brought her to him hard and kissed her before she could respond. He moved his other hand to the other side of her face as she brought her hands up to his arms. He turned them, walking them towards her bed. She was walking backward as she twisted her tongue around his. He was kissing her slow and hard, drinking in her taste and the way she felt around him. Her hands slid down his arms to his sides.

When the bed hit the back of her knees, she sat down. He straddle her then pushed her flat onto the bed. He grabbed her shirt and broke their kissing to pull it off her head. He tossed it to floor then stood up. Daryl was frowning as he locked his eyes with hers. He motioned with his head for her to move all the way on the bed and she did what he wanted. Daryl had always been a man of little words when it came to the bedroom.

He undid his pants, never breaking eye contact. Her lips parted as her breath caught. His eyes moved to her mouth as her tongue flicked out and over her bottom lip. She pulled it into her mouth, dragging her teeth across it as it slipped back out of her mouth. He groaned as he climbed onto the bed and on top of her.

His hands made quick work of her jeans and panties. She lifted her hips as he yanked them down. He pulled himself out of his boxers, making her eyes go straight down to him. He still hadn't said a word to her, she wanted to feel better, he'd make her feel better. He moved over her again, his arms coming to rest on either side her head as his weight came down on top of her. He didn't have to touch her to know she was ready for him. He could see it in her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was fast. Her hands fluttered to his ribs as he came into her quickly.

Jillian gasped and arched her back when she felt him move into her. Her eyes went shut when he made the contact. He groaned and buried his face into her neck. They fell back into their old rythem quickly. His hands moved into her hair and he tugged it the way he knew she liked. He ran the tip of his tongue slowly up her neck as she shuddered under him. She moaned loudly. He traced her jawline with his tongue before he swept it into her mouth.

She was too stunned to kiss him back. He ran his tongue against the roof of her mouth then guided her tongue into his mouth as he moved as slowly as he could. She was moaning non stop and he was losing his concentration. She whimpered as she shook. He realised her tongue and rested his forehead against her. It felt better then he remembered it being. She was warmer, softer, and his whole body felt the sensations she was giving him, not just his dick.

" Oh God!" She whispered. He turned his face towards her so his mouth was against her cheek as he picked up his pace. Jillian turned her head so she could kiss him. He groaned loudly as they made out. Her hands moved to the waist band of his boxers. " I'm gonna go!" She called out a second before she started to orgasm.

He pulled away, moving his hands to the bed as he started thrusting as fast as he could. Her legs came up, opening herself more to him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard as he felt his stomach and balls jerk and tighten. He lowed his head as he started to cum inside her. He moaned as his body jerked. When the orgasm started to fade he slowly laid down so his head was against her chest. His body shuddered with one last jerk before his orgasm trailed off.

She sighed loudly as her hands relaxed on his boxers. Jillian moved her hands to his hair as he took deep breaths. She ran her fingers up the back of his head and smiled. That was what they needed, they just needed that first time. Now they'd get dressed and that night, he'd be back in bed with her. They started living together like they cared about each other. Daryl pulled away, making her open her eyes. He stood up, bend down and grabbed his pants. He adjusted his boxers then buttoned up his pants without looking at her. He moved to the door quickly. He grabbed the door knob and raised his head, staring at the door.

" Feel better now that I gave you what you wanted?" He snapped. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

" What?" She asked. He turned to look at her, keeping his hand on the doorknob.

" I gave you what you wanted, what you needed. I got you off. The next time you need it, go see Shane or Glenn. I ain't gonna be your plaything anymore." With that, he walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review. Thanks for all the alerts and favs I'm getting on this story!*_

They ignored each other for the next month. They'd hand the baby off without a word to each other. Jillian wouldn't look at him and he had started to feel bad. He tried to caught her eyes a few times but she refused to knowledge him. He went through a range of emotions for a while. At first he was angry, then upset, then he missed her but he wasn't one to say he was sorry.

At the end of their second month there, he was still sleeping on the couch. Avery was five months old by then and was really starting to move around and be loud. She was a happy baby who seemed to like everyone. All the members of the house played with her and smiled at her but she was most taken with Daryl. She seemed to love him as much as she loved Jillian. As soon as she'd see him, her face would light up and she'd started getting loud. It made him feel good that she liked being with him.

He was dead asleep one night when he heard her crying loudly. He never heard her at night so he jumped awake. Jillian's bedroom door opened, making him sit up quickly. She was holding the baby to her as she hurried down the stairs. Avery was screaming, her little face was red and what hair she had was matted to her head with sweat.

" What's wrong with her?" Daryl asked. He stood up as she rushed past him.

" She's burning up. I think she has a fever." Jillian said. Daryl followed her as she walked into the kitchen. She laid a blanket on the floor as she tried to sooth Avery.

" Undress her." Jillian ordered as she stood up. Daryl crouched down and tried to get the baby out of her pajamas.

" Fuckin shit, Jillian! Her skin is like fire!" He said. He leaned down as he undressed her. " Shh, baby. Daddy's here." He said softly.

" I know." Jillian was running a wash cloth under the water.

" Avery, daddy's here." Daryl was speaking softly to her. Jillian moved to his side and started wiping her down with the wash cloth. She started at her head as Daryl continued to talk to the baby.

" I thought she was just cutting teeth but this is something different. I think she's really sick." Jillian said. She ran the wash cloth over Avery's shoulders, chest and stomach.

" Put her in some cool water. That's what my ma did to me when I was sick." Daryl said.

" Start some water in the sink. She loves the bath so maybe it will calm her down a little." She said. Daryl stood up and moved to the sink quickly. " Come on, Avery, quiet down now." She said.

" Water's ready." He said. Jillian took the diaper off the baby then carefully picked her up.

She cradled her into her chest then stood up. She walked over to the sink and carefully brought the baby into the water. She scooped up some water with her hand and let it fall over the Avery's chest and back. Avery's eyes were full of tears but her sobs had slowed down. She laughed slightly as she slapped her hands into the water. Jillian kept one hand on her stomach as she continued running water over her back, head and shoulders.

" Ain't you got any medicine here?" Daryl asked. He was standing beside Jillian, his eyes on Avery.

" No. I guess they were more worried about getting her clothes and diapers." Jillian said. Daryl looked at her but she was staring at Avery. They were quiet for a few minutes than. Daryl was looking back down to the baby. Avery started rubbing her eyes and yawning. " I think the fever is going down." Jillian said. Daryl touched her cheeks, making Avery smile at him. Daryl grinned down at her then made a kiss noise to her. Avery reached her hand out to him. " Can you go upstairs and get me a towel and a diaper?" Jillian asked.

After they got her out of the water. Jillian dried her off and put her diaper on. She didn't dress her again because she still felt warm. Without any words, Daryl followed her up the stairs and to her room. Jillian went to her rocker and sat down. Daryl walked in and shut the door. He leaned against it with his hands behind his lower back.

" I think I will nurse her, maybe that will help her sleep better." Jillian said as she started to adjust herself. He pushed away from the door and came over to her bed. He sat down and watched as Avery latched on and started to nurse quietly. " Her mouth is so hot." Jillian said as she started rubbing Avery's head.

After a while Avery's nursing slowed down. She pulled away from Jillian until she was off her. Daryl's eyes went right to Jillian's nipple before he could stop himself. Jillian smiled at the sleeping baby then started to adjusted herself. He pulled his eyes away and focused on the floor. She stood up and quietly walked over to the crib. She laid her down but didn't cover her up. Avery sighed in her sleep but didn't wake up. Jillian's shoulders dropped as she turned away. She walked over to the bed and sat down, her back to Daryl's back.

" Thought I'd stay with you, in case you guys need somthin." He said softly.

" I can get whatever I need and if I can't, didn't you tell me to go to Glenn or Shane?" Jillian snapped as she moved onto the bed. She put her back against the headboard. Daryl turned and looked at her.

" I'm stayin." He said. They locked eyes for a few minutes before Jillian sighed and laid down. She gave Daryl her back. She was too tired to fight him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avery's fever was back by morning and she was cranky, crying off and on all day. The only time she stopped was when Jillian was nursing her or if she had managed to sleep. Daryl stayed close to Jillian most of the day. He wasn't sure what to do when Avery started fussing since he couldn't nurse her so he let Jillian have her.

By mid day, the group decided they needed a trip to town to try and get the baby some medicine. They would pick up a few other supplies as well. Shane, Rick, Nick, and Daryl decided they would go. They'd take Daryl's truck and Rick's station wagon so they'd have plenty of space for supplies. Everyone was sitting around in the living room when Jillian spoke up.

" I want to go." She said. Daryl's head snapped over to her.

" Like hell you are." He said without thinking. Jillian frowned.

" I'm not asking for your permission, Daryl." She said.

" I have to agree with Daryl on this on. Avery should have one of her parents here." Rick spoke up.

" Then he can stay. She's my daughter, if she needs something, I should be apart of the process of getting her things. I didn't go to town on the last trip because she was so little, I want to go now." Jillian said.

" You ain't goin and that's that." Daryl snapped. The group fell quiet as they looked from Daryl to Jillian.

" I want to see you outside." Jillian said as she stood up.

" Ain't nothin to talk about." Daryl said.

" Now!" She yelled. Daryl sat up straight, not many people took that tone with him.

He glanced at Rick who motioned to the door with his head. Daryl looked back at Jillian than stood up. He followed her outside and across the yard. He kept his hands in his back pockets while hers were crossed over her chest. She didn't stop walking until she reached the end of the driveway than she whipped around to face him.

" You are not my boss. You are not my husband, my boyfriend, or my dad so you do not get to tell me what to do, is that clear?" She asked.

" Ain't no reason for you to go. Ain't safe, Jillian, you know that." He said. " I'm goin, I'll get her what she needs."

" I'm going and that's final!" She yelled.

" I'm tryin to keep you safe." Daryl said. Jillian took a step towards him.

" I don't need you or want you to keep me safe, you got it?" She snapped. Daryl frowned.

" You know, you never did know what was good for you." He said.

" What would you know about me?" She said.

" Just because we only had sex, don't mean I didn't pay attention to you. I watched everything you did, I knew things you did when we weren't together. I saw you out at bars or stores and shit, watched you a lot. I know more about you then you think." Daryl said.

" Wow, Daryl, that doesn't make you sound creepy at all." She spit at him. " You don't know shit about me, if you did then you'd know I didn't just want sex from you now." She said, her voice suddenly quiet.

" What do you want from me than?" He asked. He kept his voice as quiet as she kept hers. Jillian shook her head and refused to answer him.

" It doesn't matter now." She said. " I need to get back into the house but I'm going with you guys tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review. *_

That night Avery hardly slept at all. Her fever was going up and down. Daryl took turns with Jillian walking around the room with her. She seemed to feel better when they had her sitting up. They gave her little sponge baths to cool her off. Jillian kept her in just a diaper to help keep her cool. She ended up putting the baby in bed with them. She was still nervous Daryl might roll over on top of her, so Jillian laid in between them. She was rubbing Avery's stomach and chest until the baby finally gave up and fell asleep. Jillian sighed and turned onto her back, putting her hands on her face.

" She sleepin?" Daryl whispered. Jillian dropped her arms to her stomach.

" Yeah, finally. I hope she can sleep at least a few hours." She said.

" You gonna be tired tomorrow. You need to be alert in town." He said.

" I'm not getting into this with you. I'm going to be just as tired as you are. I'm going." With that, Jillian turned over so she was facing Avery, her back to Daryl.

A few hours later, Daryl heard Avery moving around. He turned over so he was facing Jillian's back. He put his arm around her and started rubbing Avery's stomach. When she continued making noises, he sat up. Avery was looking right up at him. He leaned over and carefully picked her up. He brought the baby to him as he laid back down. He put her chest against his and started rubbing her back.

" Go back to sleep on Daddy." He said softly. Jillian opened her eyes and stared at Avery's empty crib as she listened to Daryl. The first night Avery had been sick was the first time she heard Daryl call himself daddy and it made her heart seize up. " Daddy's got you." She closed eyes as she felt them sting with tears. Avery whimpered and she felt his arm moving as he rubbed the baby's back. " Don't wake up your mama, she needs her rest for tomorrow. You gotta go to sleep so Daddy can sleep too. I gotta protect your mama and I don't want to be tired." She heard him kiss the top of the baby's head then it was quiet for a while.

She carefully rolled over and looked at them. Daryl was on his back with his arms around Avery. Both had their faces turned towards her and both were sleeping soundly. Jillian sighed deeply as she watched them. She couldn't count the number of times she had wanted to see that scene, how times she wished she could see it. Jillian moved slowly, taking a hold of the baby as to not wake her up. Daryl tighten his hold of her and his eyes flew open.

" I'm just going to lay her on the bed." Jillian whispered. Daryl let her slid the baby off of his chest and onto the bed. He ran his hand over his face and turned to face them.

" I didn't want her to wake you." He said.

" Thanks." She said. " Please don't roll on top of her." Daryl smiled.

" I ain't gonna crush her." He said as he put his hand on Avery's back. He closed his eyes as he started rubbing his fingers against her back. Jillian smiled then settled in to go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, they ate breakfast then started getting ready to leave. Amanda was going to take care of Avery until they got back. Jillian was holding the baby close and staring into her face as she sat on the couch. She was scared about going into town but didn't want Daryl to know. Jillian brought the baby close to her face and kissed her cheeks. Avery's cheeks were flushed but she managed a small smile and coo for her mother. Jillian smiled.

" I love you." She whispered. Daryl walked out of the kitchen quietly and watched her. " Yes, I do. Mama loves you so much. We have never been apart, have we? You going to miss me? Mama's gonna miss you so much." Avery smiled as Jillian kissed her again. Daryl sat down carefully and felt Jillian tense up.

" Can I hold her for a minute?" He asked.

" Yeah, of course." Jillian said. She handed the baby over.

Daryl sat Avery on his lap and made kissing noises to her. Avery brought her hand up and tried to grabbed his mouth but ended up smacking him, making Daryl laugh. She love it when he made that sound. He brought her to him and did raspberries against her neck, making the baby squeal with laughter. Daryl pulled her away and smiled then brought her back to him and did it again. Jillian started to laugh. Avery put her hands in his hair as he continued giving her the raspberries. She pulled his hair as she laughed. Jillian moved closer to them and reached out to untangle Avery's fingers from his hair. Daryl pulled her away and smiled at her.

" Silly baby." He said. She put her fingers in her mouth and started to chew as she made a cranky face. She started to cry than. " Stop it." Daryl ordered, making Avery pause. "Dixons don't whine." He said. Avery grunted at him. " Girls don't grunt so knock it off." He brought her neck to his mouth and gave her raspberries again, making her laugh. Jillian couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Jillian rode in his truck as they started off towards the town. It was an hour drive and she felt her nerves spike up. She shifted in the seat as she looked out the window. Daryl glanced at her before looking back at the road. He was holding the wheel with his left hand and rubbing his lower lip with his right hand for a few minutes before he put his arm across the top of the seat.

" You nervous?" He asked.

" Yeah. I have never been away from her and I haven't been to town since I left the city." She said softly, without looking at him.

" Ain't too late to turn back." Daryl said.

" Don't start, please." She said. Daryl shifted and took a hold of the wheel with his right hand. He started rubbed his lip again but with his left hand. He did that guster when he was thinking and trying to make a decision.

" She's a beautiful baby." He said. There were times when he was fine with silence, he preferred silence but this was not one of those times. He thought if he could keep her talking, her nerves would calm down.

" Yeah, she is. You're good with her." She said without looking at him. He smiled.

" Think she likes me?" Daryl asked.

" She loves you. Can't you see how her eyes lighten up when she sees you?" He had noticed. Jillian used to have the same look in her eyes when she'd see him. " Think you like her?" He chuckled.

" I think I love her." He said. Jillian smiled slightly but didn't say anything. After a while Daryl cleared his throat. " I know I love her."

" Why are you talking to me so much?" She asked as she looked at him. Daryl glanced at her then back at the road. " I mean, you made your feelings clear to me the other night when you said I should go to Shane and Glenn." Daryl whined slightly at his own words. " Look, I'm tired and I don't feel like talking so can we just ride the rest of the way in peace and quiet?" She asked. He sighed but did what she wanted.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_He was standing by the pool table, a beer in his hand, looking at his brother who was talking when his eyes went right to the door. Merle was lining up his shot, not paying attention to Daryl who was watching the group of girls that had just came into the bar. He had seen them there before. There was one girl in the group that he liked to watch more than the others and that night she was wearing dark grey cargo pants, much like his own. She had on a long sleeve, dark blue shirt that fit her in all the right places. Her hair was down and reached the middle of her back. Sometimes she wore it in it's natural state, slightly wavy but that night she had straighten it. _

_" Get me a beer, will ya?" Merle muttered before he took his shot. _

_Daryl set his beer down and walked over to the bar. He hadn't really minded, she was at the bar. He kept his eyes low as he walked to the bar. She was leaning against the bar, her arms resting on the counter as she waited for her drink. He came up beside her, nudging her shoulder on purpose. She looked at him quickly and smiled._

_" Sorry." He muttered. She straighten up._

_" No, it's my fault. I don't need to take up the whole bar." She said. Her eyes shifted down to his pants then she looked at her own. She laughed as she looked at him. " Now what are the odds that we would be wearing the same pants? You're like my pants twin." He smiled as the bartender came up to them. _

_" Miss, here's your whiskey sour." He said as he set her drink down. " Get you something?" He asked Daryl._

_" Yeah, a Miller light." Daryl ordered. She smiled at him again. _

_" I'm Jillian." She said as she stuck out her hand. She had seen him around at the bar and was excited to finally be talking to him._

_" Daryl." He said as he shook her hand. _

_" Jilly! Come on!" A girl shouted over to her. Jillian rolled her eyes._

_" I got to go. Nice to meet you, Daryl." She said before she walked away._

_Another week went by before he saw her again. He was lining up his shot at the pool table when she walked in with a guy and a girl. This time she was wearing a short skirt and a tight white tank top. The skirt was red plaid. She had boots on that came to her mid cafe then socks that reached her knees. His mind went blank and his hands slipped on the pool stick. He completely missed his shot as his eyes travelled down her body. _

_Jillian was waiting by the bar with her friends when the bartender came up to her with a whiskey sour. Jillian looked at him strangely but he shrugged and handed her a note. Jillian opened it slowly and frowned. She didn't know that handwriting. Once she heard the message, she started to laugh and turned around, looking for him._

_' From your pant's twin.' Her eyes found him at the pool table. He nodded and tilted his beer in the air in a cheer. She smiled and picked up her cup, tilting it towards him. They took a drink at the same time. _

_He went up to the bar a little while later and ordered a drink. _

_" I got this one." Jillian said as she appeared at his side. He looked at her, noticing her cleavage almost right away._

_" That how you usually dress?" Daryl asked as the bartender set his drink down. Jillian laughed and shook her head._

_" No. I got talked into going to a lame halloween party." She said. Then she put her hands on her hips as she looked at him. " Why? You don't like it?" She asked innocently. He chuckled and took a drink as he looked away._

_" I ain't sayin that." He said. " Ain't nothin wrong with what you got on." She laughed._

_" Good cuz sometimes I like to wear this in the bedroom too." He almost dropped his beer as he looked at her. " Well, it's either this or nothing." She said._

_" Ain't funny to tease a man like that." Daryl said. She laughed again._

_" I got to go, Daryl. It was nice to see you again. Give me a call sometime." She turned and walked away before he could ask for her number._

_He went back to the pool table and sulked slightly. The bar was busy so he didn't see where she had gone off too and he didn't know her last name. How the hell was he supposed to call her? He wondered to himself. Just as he was finishing up his beer, a bartender brought him another one with a napkin. He told Daryl the beer was paid for then walked away. Daryl looked down at the napkin then._

_Jillian Winters_

_330-555-2679_

_I'm one up on the drinks. Next time I come in, you have to buy me one and I want a Sex on The Beach. _

_He smiled and tugged the napkin into his pocket._


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review. *_

_Jillian came into the bar the following week and looked around. She was disappointment even though she was trying not to be. He hadn't called her and she didn't see him in the bar. She was feeling embarrassed about being so bold. She wasn't normally like that, she was shy with guys but she took a shot with him. She was tired of being the shy girl. She had seen him at the bar a couple of times, thought he was hot, and kind of acted on it and got nothing in return. She had just settled into the bar with her friends when a drink appeared directly in front of her with a note on a napkin. The drink was a Sex on the Beach._

_' Your turn.' _

_She smiled but didn't look around for him. He could see her but she couldn't see him so she didn't try. She took a napkin and wrote something down then ordered him a drink. She told the bartender to give the note and the drink to the guy that had brought her the drink. The bartender knew who she was talking about and walked away. Jillian turned back to her friend, Gail, who was complaining about her boyfriend._

_Daryl smiled as a Miller light was dropped off to him. He took the note and tried to read it without Merle looking at him. They were standing outside smoking and he had seen her come in. He glanced at his brother who was checking out a girl who was way out of his league. Daryl looked down at the napkin and read her note with a grin. He tucked it into his pocket._

_' I want a rum and coke next.' _

_Another drink arrived in front of her a little while later with another note._

_' Coolers.'_

_She finally spotted him when he came back in from the outside. He nodded again towards her and tilted his beer. She smiled and tilted her drink than they took a drink at the same time. She leaned over to the bartender and ordered him another drink than wrote down a another for him._

_' Rose Kennedy'_

_Jillian was sitting with her hand in her chin, elbow on the bar, as she listened to Gail drone on and on. She just didn't get why girls stayed with guys when all they did was complain. That was why she had been single for the past two years, she was tired of relationship drama. Sure, she missed sex but it wasn't worth the bullshit that came with it._

_" What the fuck is a Rose Kennedy?" Daryl's voice made her jump. She looked to her left and smiled at him as he handed her the drink._

_" It's a vodka drink." She said. Daryl slipped onto the bar stool beside her._

_" You don't drink beer?" He asked as he rested his arms on the bar counter._

_" No. I don't like beer. Mixed drinks and liquor only for me" She said._

_They talked together the rest of the night. Gail got a call from her boyfriend and left. Jillian told her she would get a cab home but Daryl knew he'd offer her a ride. Merle had taken off with a woman so he wouldn't have to hear his mouth about her. It would have worked out that way but they kept buying each other drinks. When they decided to leave they were both pretty drunk so Jillian used her phone to call them a cab. As soon as they were in the taxi, they had been all over each other._

_They broke apart to pay for the cab and get out but as soon as the door was shut, Daryl had her in his arms again. He pushed her against a car in the parking lot, his hands going under her shirt as they made out. She sucked his tongue hard and fast as her head spun. He yanked her away from him. He turned around and patted to his back. She laughed as she jumped on his back. _

_He followed her directions, surprised at how light she was. He walked up the stairs she pointed too than down the long hallway. She dug out her keys and handed them to him. She showed him the right one and he quickly unlocked her door. Once inside, he kicked it shut then turned around and locked it. He turned back around and asked where her bedroom was. As he passed her table, he dropped her keys on it._

_Once in her room, he dropped her on her bed. When he turned back around, she was already pulling her shirt off. He sat on her bed than cursed his work boots as he bent down and started unlacing them. He had gotten one done when her jeans sailed over his head. By the time he got to his second boot, her bra flew over him to join her jeans. He wanted to turn around more than anything but he made himself focus on his task. He had gotten his laces undone and was kicking his boots off when her panties joined her clothes. He jumped up and turned around._

_" Oh fuck me." He said softly as he took her in. He liked her body with clothes on but without clothes on he thought she was amazing. _

_She was sitting in the middle of her bed, grinning at him. His hands were shaking as he brought them to the buttons on his shirt. She moved forward so she could crawl over to him. His eyes drank in the sight of her. She came up on her knees when she reached him. She started kissing him and brought her hands to the button on his pants. Her lips parted as his tongue filled her mouth. He said fuck it to the buttons on his shirt. He pulled away and yanked the shirt over his head. It didn't take long before his clothes joined hers in the pile._

_He started crawling over her as she moved to the top of her bed. She laid down as he came down on top of her. Their eyes were locked together. She brought her hands to his face and pulled him down to kiss him. She tilted her head and closed her eyes as they started to make out slowly. Her stomach was jumping and her body was tingling with excitement._

_" You're so fuckin hot." Daryl said against her mouth. " I want you so bad." He said as he rubbed himself against her. Jillian's tongue flicked out and licked his mouth._

_" Then fuck me already!" She whined. He chuckled as he looked at her._

_" Impatient much?" He asked._

_" We played this game long enough. Now it's time to see what you got." She said. Daryl raised an eyebrow to her than._

_" It's like that than?" He asked. She smiled._

_" Your southern accent is turning me on so bad." She said. " I hope you don't disappointment me."_

_" You ain't gonna be disappointed, trust me." Daryl said._


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review. *_

They parked the truck and the station wagon in a parking lot of a Walgreen's that was on the edge of town. Jillian had a bow and arrow strapped to her back. Daryl had asked her if she knew how to use the bow because he had never seen her with a weapon. She snapped at him, telling him Nick and Rudy had taught her how to use it. Daryl hadn't said another word about it. The group was walking slowly up to the store. The doors were open and everyone was tense. Daryl reached out and grabbed her by her upper arm. He came up into her back.

" Be alert, quiet, and careful. I promised our baby I'd bring you back alive and well." He whispered into her hair. He had his mouth against the side of her head. She nodded. He wanted her to wait in the truck until the store was cleared but then he wouldn't have been able to see her.

They crept carefully through the store, deciding to check it for walkers before they started taking things. Daryl kept Jillian in his sights as they walked around. They were surprised that the Walgreen's hadn't been looted too bad. There were still rows and rows of things they could use. Once the entire store was checked out, they meant up again in the front.

" Okay, everyone take a chart and start filling them up." Rick said. " Let's still be quiet and quick though. We don't want to attract any attention from outside."

Jillian filled a chart with all the medicine she had found in the back and on the shelves. Some things had expiration dates on them but she took them anyway. They took everything that was in the store, shampoos, conditioners, soaps, razors and the food that was still good. A lot of canned goods were good for two years. They took the bottled waters they found in the old coolers and the back. They took toys, games, and the small amount of clothes they had found. Jillian grabbed all the make-up and when Rick looked at her, she shrugged.

" Amanda loves make up. I thought maybe one night all us women who give ourselves make overs to cheer ourselves up." She said. Rick smiled.

It took a couple of hours to loot the store and get everything into the truck and station wagon. Jillian was excited to get back to home to show Avery all the things she had picked up for her, even though she knew the baby won't understand. She had been able to pump breast milk so Amanda was covered on feeding her, but Jillian still didn't like being away from her for long. She was excited though because she had found packs and packs of diapers. Rick and Shane decided they would return to the store the next day to get the things they couldn't fit into the cars. Daryl was excited to grab smokes and beer.

The truck was parked right by the door, the driver's side closest to the door. Jillian was sitting against the passenger side while the men finished up packing Rick's station wagon. Daryl's truck was packed as tight as they could get it. As it was, Jillian was going to have to sit indian style in the seat because they had things on the floor. She was lost in her own thoughts, hoping the medicine would work and wondering what was wrong with her baby.

Daryl was walking through the store when Jillian's scream rang out. He took off running as his stomach fell to the floor. He ran through the doorway and jumped onto the hood of his truck. His momentum made him slide across the hood and as he reached her side, he flipped himself over so when he landed on the ground he was facing her. She was on the ground, on her stomach, struggling with a one legged walker who had crawled out from under Daryl's truck. It was holding onto her back as it was crawling on top of her, biting into the quiver that held her arrows. Daryl grabbed the walker but the back of it's shirt. He threw it to the ground and off her.

" Get up and more!" Daryl ordered as he took aim. Jillian struggle to crawl away on shaky legs a second before he shoot the walker in the head. The other guys had ran out by then. Jillian had tears flying from her eyes. Daryl kicked the walker away from her the turned so he was facing her. She had flipped over and was sitting up. She had her face covered with her hands.

" Is she okay?" Shane asked quickly as they came around the side of the truck.

" Go back in the store." Daryl ordered.

" Daryl..." Rick started. Daryl reached down and grabbed Jillian by her shirt.

" Get the fuck away from us!" Daryl snapped as he yanked her up. The guys looked at each other but moved away to give them some privacy. " Did it bite you?" Jillian dropped her hands but kept crying. Daryl grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard when she didn't answer him. " Tighten up! Stop fuckin crying and answer me!"

" No!" She yelled. " It didn't bite me!"

" Why the fuck didn't you shot it? Thought you said you knew how to use that thing! You should have been payin attention!" Daryl was yelling in her face.

" I do know how to use it! I was paying attention but it surprised me! It grabbed me from under the truck! I just froze up!" She cried.

" You ain't allowed to freeze up! This is why I didn't fuckin want you to come! What happens to Avery if you get bit, you thought of that! You thought of her when you were busy freezin up! What the fuck is wrong with you! Ain't you thinkin of her at all!" He was yelling. Jillian pushed him away from her and slapped him in the face. Daryl's eyes widen slightly in shock.

" Fuck you! Fuck you! All I have done since I found out I was pregnant is think of her so fuck you! I came here for her! I haven't seen a walker since that one that came into my apartment so excuse me if I panicked! I didn't know you were so fucking perfect that seeing them doesn't scare you! And how dare you accuse me of not thinking about her!" She shouted.

" I can't be scared! I have to take care of you and her so I don't get to be scared! I have to pay attention to everything to keep you and me from gettin bitten!" Daryl shouted back at her.

" You don't have to do anything! I don't need you to care about me! You never did before so why would you now!" Jillian shouted again.

" What the fuck you think I went back to your place for if I didn't care! I took your pillow, your perfume bottles, and a picture of you! I didn't do it so I could jack off, I did it so I could see your fuckin face and smell you whenever I wanted! I thought you were dead! If I didn't fuckin care about you, I wouldn't have been so pissed and hurtin for a last fuckin year!" He yelled.

" You're lying! You didn't take anything of mine and you didn't care if I was dead or alive!" She yelled. Daryl grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to the truck. He ripped open the door and hit his glove compartment box. It flew open and her perfume bottles and the picture tumbled out. He yanked her closer to make sure she could see everything. His fingers were biting into her arm.

" Does that look like I'm fuckin lyin to you!"

" Daryl!" Rick said as he walked around to them quickly. " Fight in the car. You two are attracting attention." He hissed. Daryl and Jillian looked behind them and saw walkers stumbling towards them.

" Get the fuck in the truck." Daryl said as he let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither one talked as they started the drive home. Jillian was curled up in his seat, staring out of the window, her head against the seat. Daryl was holding the steeling wheel with his right hand, rubbing his bottom lip with his left. He kept glancing at her then back at the road. He'd drop his hand then brought it back up to rub his lip again. She had her back to him.

" Jillian." He started. She shook her head.

" Don't." Her voice was hoarse from crying. She cleared her throat and spoke again. " Not right now." He sighed. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was rubbing her arm, rubbing the spot he had held so tightly. He glanced at her again. He hadn't meant to squeeze her so tightly but fear and anger had overtaken him.

" I'm sorry bout your arm." Daryl said softly. She readjusted slightly, pulling one of the blankets they had taken, over her more.

" It's okay." She said, her voice as soft as his. " Thank you for saving me." He ran his hand over his face.

" You're welcome." He said. He waited a few minutes before he spoke again. " I shouldn't have said what I said." Jillian sighed and closed her eyes.

" About what?" She asked.

" Bout you goin to Shane or Glenn if you need somthin. I didn't mean it." He said.

" Don't worry about it. I don't care anymore." She said. Daryl's throat felt like it closing up slightly. He swallowed hard and started rubbing his lip again. They drove the rest of the way in silence again.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review. Thank you so much for the alerts! Holy shit I cant believe how much story alerts I'm got for this story! Thank you for the reviews too! Tiptcow called me out on dipping out on their first time together so here it is! LOL, Tip, I hope you like it! *_

_" You ain't gonna be disappointed, trust me." Daryl said._

_" That remains to be seen." Jillian said. _

_Both Daryl's hands were in Jillian's hair, he was running his hands through it slowly. Her hair felt like silk against him, he couldn't remember anything other then her skin feeling so soft. He stuck just the tip of his tongue out and slowly slid it across her bottom lip. He started moving his left hand down her face and neck as his tongue travelled up the side of her mouth and started across her top lip. His hand continued moving down her as his tongue worked it's way around her mouth. She was breathing hard with her eyes closed. His tongue moved around to the other side of her lips and his hand brushed against her ribs. He sucked in her bottom lip than. His hand moved down her leg than he pulled it up and pushed it over his hip._

_As slowly as he could manage, he started into her. He released her lip and rested his forehead against hers, thanking God that he was drunk. She already making him feel so good that if he had been sober there's a good chance he'd had cum before he was all the way inside her. His hand tighten on her hip so hard he was sure she was going to have bruises but he couldn't stop himself. She arched her back and moaned loudly._

_" Fuck me." Daryl whispered. His words drawn out and slow as he squeezed his eyes shut._

_" Feels so good." She moaned._

_" I ain't even moved yet." He said. He slipped the rest of the way inside her and rested for a minute. A minute was all she gave him before she started moving her hips. She bit his lower lip, making him groan and move against her._

_Her hands were shaking as they came into his hair. She let her nails drag against his scalp and he couldn't remember a time when sex had been that good. She moved her other leg and brought it around his waist, which opened herself up more. She flicked her tongue into his mouth then made him chase it with his own. Once she had it in her mouth, she sucked it slow and hard. He wanted to curse as he started moving faster. She moved her head away from him quickly._

_" Oh God, just like that!" She begged. _

_" I want you on top of me." He said quickly. _

_He held her tight against him and rolled over so she was on top of him. His hands holding her tight as she ground her hips into him. She sat up, placing her hands lightly on his stomach. His eyes travelled around her body, taking it in as she moved against him. She tilted her head back and put her hands into her hair. She pulled it off her neck then dropped it again so it tumbled down her back and shoulders._

_The faster she started to move on him, the more turned on he got. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders. He yanked her down onto his chest hard and flipped them over again. He crushed his mouth against hers, burying his tongue deep into her mouth as she cried out. Her entire body tensed, contracting around him as she started to cum. He pulled his mouth away from hers so he could hear her moans. He had a few seconds before he felt himself start to explode inside her. It felt so good that he couldn't stop moving. If he stopped moving, he thought his body would lock up and he'd collapse on her, crushing her petite body under his._

_Slowly though, his movements began to stop. His skin was slick with sweat and he was panting. He lowed himself carefully onto her a moment before he jerked again. He felt another short, fast orgasm flash through him before he laid down completely. His head was resting against her chest. Her hands were slipping up and down the back of his head as moment before she started to laugh._

_" Oh my God that was so fucking good!" She said. He smiled with his eyes closed. _

_" Disappointed?" He asked._

_" Fuck no." She said. He laughed slightly as he came out of her. He moved to her side, laying on his stomach. " I'm so tired." She turned onto her side, not facing him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He reached his hand out and rested it on her side. He closed eyes and sighed as a wave relaxation flowed through him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the house, Amanda and the other women where waiting outside. Daryl pulled the truck up and put it park. Jillian was out of it before he shut it off. She covered her mouth as she hurried to Amanda who was holding Avery. Amanda had been smiling but when she saw Jillian's face, her smile dropped off. Avery started kicking and held her arms up as she cooed.

" What happen? What's wrong?" Amanda asked quickly. Daryl got out of the truck slowly. Jillian shook her head but started to cry again as she took Avery from her friend. She walked passed everyone and went straight into the house. Amanda glared at Daryl. " What the hell did you do?" She snapped before she followed after Jillian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda walked into Jillian's room and closed the door. Jillian was walking to the rocker. She needed to nurse before her breasts exploded. They were hard and hurting because she hadn't been able to nurse or pump all day. She was still crying as she sat down and got herself ready. Amanda came forward and sat on the bed, waiting for her friend to talk.

Daryl wasn't talking to anyone has they unloaded the cars. A few people had asked Rick and Shane what had happen and they just said that she had been attacked but not bitten. It was late afternoon so dinner was made then the group was going to go through the supplies and put things away. Daryl took his dinner outside, wanting to be alone.

When night fell, Jillian still hadn't come out of her room. Amanda had but she wasn't answering any questions. She had looked through the medicine, deciding to try penicillin on Avery first. They gave the baby the first dose then Amanda left them alone. Daryl wasn't sure if he should try and sleep in the room with her or not. In the end, he decided to go to her room. He wanted to see the baby and hold her. He wanted to make sure she was feeling better.

It was dark when he crept into the room. He could make out Jillian's figure in the bed and see Avery moving around. He closed the door then went to the left side of the bed. He sat down and quickly undid his boots. Jillian had Avery laying in the middle of the baby and the baby cooed loudly as soon as she saw Daryl. He smiled as he came into the bed. Jillian was facing him but her eyes were closed. He knew she wasn't sleeping. She won't be sleeping as long as the baby was awake.

" Hey baby." He said softly. She reached to him and managed to roll onto her side. He smiled and gently turned her back to her back. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. " You feelin better? You're skin feels better." He said. He looked over at Jillian as he kissed Avery's head again. " I love you." He said. He could see Jillian was squeezing her eyes shut, he could tell she wanted him to think she was sleeping. Avery started rubbing her eyes as she cooed sleepy to him. " Go to sleep, Avery. Daddy brought your mama home to you."


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review. Thank you so much for the adds to you story alerts! *_

The next day Daryl waited in the living room for Jillian to come down the stairs. The baby had slept the entire night through but they hadn't. Both parents had woken up at different times, feeling her and making sure she was okay. Her fever had gone down during the night and she seemed comfortable. Every time Jillian woke up to check on her, Daryl woke up then a few times he had woken up by himself.

While she was in the shower, Daryl laid on the bed with Avery. She was rolling from her back to her side, cooing and laughing at him. Daryl was smiling and making faces at her. Every sound she made, he made back to her and that made her laugh. He made the kissing sounds that she loved so much. She brought her hand up to his mouth and he kissed her open palm. He couldn't believe that he loved such a small thing so much.

" You're loud this mornin. Knock it off." He snapped playfully to her. She cooed as he lightly played with her arm. " You feelin better now, huh? Daddy's gonna take you outside today after you eat so hurry up. I ain't been able to play with you for a couple days and I got you somthin special, somthin I ain't ever had when I was kid." Avery started kicking her legs, not understanding anything he was saying to her but liking his voice and the attention he was giving her. " When you gonna talk? You best say mama first, might cheer her up. You say daddy first, she just gonna keep bein mad at me." He said. He sighed and picked her up.

Daryl laid on his back and put his legs up. He set the baby on his waist so her back as against his legs. He took her hands in his so she was holding onto his fingers. He was swinging her arms slightly as she kicked and made noises. Daryl watched her face as he thought about Jillian. She hadn't spoken a word to him when she woke up. She refused to meet his face or look in his direction.

After she had come in from her shower, Daryl left the room to let her get dressed. She kept the baby with her because she was going to feed her. He went down stairs to the living room. He sat on the couch while he waited for her to come down. He had found a baby swing and wanted to hook it up to a tree in the backyard. He waited for a while but when she didn't come back, he got up to go see her.

He walked slowly up the stairs, waiting to see if she would come down. When he reached their door, he leaned in and listened but didn't hear anything so he knocked on the door and opened it slowly. He walked in and found Jillian rocking in the chair with the baby on her lap. Avery was sitting with her back to Jillian's chest. Jillian was looking out of the window. Daryl shut the door and at the sound, Avery looked over at him. She started clapping the best she could. Her legs were kicking and she was cooing. Daryl couldn't help but grin at her. It felt nice to have someone get that excited to see him.

" You comin down? Since she's better, I thought we'd put that swing up for her." He said. Jillian sighed and looked at the baby who's eyes were still locked on Daryl. Jillian swept her hand down the back of Avery's head.

" You can take her. I think I'm going to stay in here for a while. I'm tired." She said. Daryl came forward and slipped his hands under Avery's arms. Jillian let her go as he picked the baby up. He made the kissing noise again as he looked at her. Avery put her hands on his face, trying to grab his mouth. He pulled his head away then looked at Jillian.

" You want me to come and get you when it's up?" He asked. She looked away again and shook her head.

" Just go." She said as she started to rock in the chair.

" Jilly," Daryl said. She closed her eyes then wiped her cheek as a tear started down.

" Daryl please, I need sometime alone right now. I need to think." She said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Amanda held Avery on her left hip as Daryl and Rick hooked up the baby swing. She was bouncing the baby lightly who was fussing and reaching out to Daryl. He made a few kissing noises to make her smile and laugh but it only lasted a few minutes before she was fussing again. When he had giving her to Amanda to hold, Avery had not been happy.

" Avery!" Daryl said sharply as he looked at her. He had her full attention then. " What I tell you? Dixon's don't whine. You ain't allowed to whine so stop it." He said. Avery did her own raspberries in reply to him and he smiled. " Patience, baby, patience." He said softer.

" That's funny. I remember thinking the same thing about you not that long ago." Rick said.

" Why the hell you callin me baby?" Daryl said as he looked at him. Rick laughed as they started working again.

" That's not what I meant and you know it." Rick muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda opened the door to Jillian's room without knocking. She walked in and shut the door. Jillian was standing at the window, her arms crossed over her chest. Amanda walked up to her and put her arm around Jillian's waist. She rested her head against her friend as they looked out into the back yard. Daryl had Avery in the swing and was pushing her. Everytime Avery got close to Daryl, Jillian could see he was pursing his lips in a kiss. Most of the group was sitting around them, watching and laughing at the baby. Rick, Carl, and Shane were throwing a football back and forth.

" He really is good with her." Amanda said. " He loves her, you can see it. She's got that redneck wrapped around her finger. She just adores him." Jillian nodded. " He's planning on going back to the Walgreen's with Rick, Shane, and Glenn. Nick was going to go but I said no." Jillian tensed but still didn't say anything. Amanda glanced at her then looked out the window again. " I bet Daryl won't go if someone asked him to stay." Jillian's shoulders dropped.

" Avery can't talk." She said softly.

" I wasn't talking about Avery." Amanda said. " I think he's waiting for you to ask him to stay." Jillian sighed. " You wanted him here, you wanted to be with him, you wanted him to see her, well he's here now." With that, Amanda patted Jillian's arm and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian walked outside, crossing her arms over her chest. The group had spilt up to go through the supplies that were brought. Daryl looked past Avery and saw she was walking towards him. He looked back at Avery and stuck his tongue out at her. The baby squealed and kicked her legs harder. She loved almost everything he did.

" She seems to like the swing." Jillian said softly. Daryl nodded, not taking his eyes from Avery's face. Jillian came up to his side and smiled. She waved at the baby.

" She feels better." He said. They stood in silence for a while before she turned to face him.

" I don't want you to go back." Daryl looked at her then. He kept one arm out so he could still push the swing.

" What?" He asked.

" I don't want you to go back. I want you to stay for her," He sighed and shook his head. He looked away from her and back to the baby. His mouth went into a tight line. " and for me." When he didn't say anything, she spoke again. " Fine, do whatever you want." She started to walk away.

" Ask me again." Daryl said. Jillian paused and faced him. " Ask me stay but for you and you only."

" Stay for me." She said softly. " Please."

" Did you think about me? Would you have thought about me if you hadn't been pregnant?" He asked.

" I thought about you before I found out I was pregnant." She said. Avery squealed to get the attention back to herself.

" Daddy's talkin, be quiet." Daryl snapped playfully to her. He made the kiss noise but didn't take his eyes from Jillian's face. " If I had found you, would you have left with me?"

" Yes. Why did you really take my perfume and picture?" She asked.

" Because I cared about you. I needed somthin of yours with me since I couldn't have you." He answered honestly.

" Do you still care about me?" She asked softly. Daryl looked away and back to Avery who smiled. He pushed her slowly, squinting in the sun. He cleared his throat. " Do you?" She asked again after a few minutes of silence.

" Hell, Jillian, what'd you want me to say?" He asked when he looked back at her. " You want me to tell you I care about you even though you know I carry around your picture, even though you know I have your perfume with me and sleep with your pillow. You really need me to tell you I care about you even though you know all that?"

" Yeah, I kind of do." She said as she started back to him.

" Look, I still go out to my truck and smell your perfume and you're in front of me. I don't lay in that bed with you because of her only, I do it cuz you cuddle in your sleep and that's the only time you touch me. Now I know that's party my fault. I shouldn't have said what I said after I fucked you." He looked at the baby quickly, " Daddy's sorry." He said then looked back at Jillian. " I was angry with you. When I asked you if you had been thinkin about me, you said yeah but because you were pregnant."

" And that pissed you off?" She asked.

" Damn, Jillian, watch your mouth. Got a baby right here." He said with a small smile. He looked back at Avery again. " Daddy gonna wash out your mama's mouth with soap."

" Focus, Daryl." Jillian said. He sighed and looked at her.

" You know I ain't good with all this. I ain't good with expressin myself. I got mad cuz I told you I'd been thinkin about you and you didn't say the same thing to me. But I ain't got a right to be upset. I'm sorry bout what I said bout Shane and Glenn. I'm sorry I've been a dick." He said.

" So do you? Do you still care about me?" She asked softly as she came to him side. Daryl faced her, still pushing Avery with one hand.

" Wouldn't have been so mad at you bout that walker if I didn't have feelins for you." He said.

He brought his free hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head up. His hand went into her hair and he tugged it slightly as he brought his mouth to hers. Her eyes went shut a second before he kissed her. Jillian's hands came to his sides. She rested her finger tips against the waist band of his pants. When she parted her lips, he groaned and moved his other hand to the side of her face. He pulled her in closer to him as they made out slowly. Her tongue twisted and untwisted around his. He let his hands trail down her body to her hips then he yanked her against him. Her fingers danced up the inside of his shirts, making his stomach jump at the light touches. Every one of his senses came alive. He would have pushed her to the ground if Avery hadn't yelled and started to cry. Both parents jumped and looked at her. Daryl smiled as she banged her hands on the top of the swing.

" You gonna have to be patient. You ain't gotta be swingin every second. Dixon's don't whine I told ya." He said. He pushed her and she started to laugh.

" Don't go to Walgreen's." Jillian said. He looked down at her then.

" You gonna make it worth somthin to me to stay?" He asked. A slow, knowing smile played across her face.

" I think I might have something up my sleeve." She said. He grinned and put his arm around her shoulder. She put hers around his waist and they spend the rest of the day, hugging and pushing Avery in the swing.

the end for now. Already have plans for part 2 though!


End file.
